


You Haven't Seen My Man

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, June smutfest, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But look, it’s your choice," he says over his shoulder. "If you wanna say no, you can say no. I won’t keep on you about it. But I know you’ll be thinking about it." He smiles to himself. "Thinking about my tongue in your hot ass, licking an orgasm out of you while you try not to scream my name loud enough for the whole city to hear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Seen My Man

**Author's Note:**

> So the--northface prompted me with this on tumblr: "Could I prompt you, pretty please? Making someone like something they previously weren't interested in, Kane/Toews!" And, well, it got dirty. SO dirty.
> 
> I haven't run this by a beta. I feel like rookie Jonathan Toews - I don't DESERVE a beta. Just some pure, irredeemable porn I made up to scratch an itch. Hope you all enjoy!

Jonny’s looking at him sceptically, and Kaner widens his eyes a little, tries to look earnest and convincing.

"It feels really good,’ he promises. "So good, Jonny. You won’t believe it. It’ll blow your mind."

Jonny frowns, bites his lip. “I dunno,” he says slowly. “I just don’t…I’ve never even thought of it…”

“ _Never_?” Kaner finds that kind of hard to believe. It’s not like he’s asking Jonny to let him do anything _weird_. It’s just rimming for god’s sake. He’s not even asking Jonny to do it to him (although hey, if they work up to that then Kaner’s not gonna complain). He just - he really wants to get in there, and he’s really, really sure Jonny would like it.

Jonny goes red. “No, I mean, I - I’ve never, you know, thought about actually doing it or having someone do it to me. Not in real life. We all think about shit we don’t want to actually try in real life, right?” He’s looking a little shifty, and Kaner would definitely like to explore down that avenue a little further one day, but right now he’s got his priorities.

"I swear you’ll like it. I swear you’ll wonder why you even told me no." He licks his lips and watches Jonny watching them, helpless heat in his face, eyes dark. And then he shrugs and rolls over. They were having the conversation in bed, after Kaner had given Jonny a blowjob that would make a lesser man weep, because Kaner had read in a magazine that new and daring sexual suggestions should be brought up when your partner was already in a state of sexual satisfaction. And if there was one thing Kaner knew, it was how to get Jonny into a damn fine state of sexual satisfaction.

Now if only Jonny would get on board.

"But look, it’s your choice," he says over his shoulder. "If you wanna say no, you can say no. I won’t keep on you about it. But I know you’ll be thinking about it." He smiles to himself. "Thinking about my tongue in your hot ass, licking an orgasm out of you while you try not to scream my name loud enough for the whole city to hear."

Jonny gasps a little, but stays quiet after that, and Kaner shrugs to himself. It’s not the overwhelming victory he’d hoped for, but the seeds have been planted. It’ll do for now.

~

The next time he brings it up, he’s got Jonny on his hands and knees, ass up, and he’s already so deep inside him he thinks he might have found nirvana.

"Oh fuck, you look so good like this," he moans, watching his dick slide in and out, watching the muscles in Jonny’s back and ass tense. A flash of inspiration hits him, words out of his mouth before his brain even has time to process them. "God I’d love to eat you out right now babe, bet you taste so good, bet I could make you come on my tongue so hard, fuck…"

“ _Patrick_.” Jonny sounds shocked, but not pissy, and he’s never been shy about telling Kaner off in bed, so. Kaner takes it as a good sign.

"Yeah? Get my tongue real deep in there, tease you with it, bet you’d love it babe, lick you all over while I jerk you off."

"Oh god," Jonny groans. He’s got a hand on himself and Kaner can tell he’s close by the way he’s squeezing around his dick, going tight in quick, desperate pulses. _Fuck_ yeah.

"Come on, come for me babe. Knew you’d be into it. Get my mouth on that hot ass, lick you up, fuck you with my tongue til you - yeah, that’s it-"

Jonny comes hard beneath him, shaking and falling forward, and Kaner rides him down, pumping frantically into him as his own orgasm follows, intense and almost unexpected. He’d managed to turn himself on with his own dirty talk which…would be kind of embarrassing, he guesses, if it also weren’t so fucking hot.

"Jesus Christ," Jonny mumbles, and shifts irritably until Kaner slides off and lets him move out of the wet spot. "That was…"

"I know," Kaner agrees happily. "Damn, right?"

He looks over and finds Jonny staring back at him thoughtfully, red and blotchy and mouthbreathing and frowny. Kaner grins.

"You’re thinking about it," he says smugly, and Jonny just frowns some more.

"I am not."

"Uh huh." He hauls himself up and stretches. "I’m having a shower. Change the sheets if you don’t want the wet spot, asshole."

"You’re a dick," Jonny calls after him, but Kaner just chuckles. He knows he’s gonna win this. He just needs to be patient.

~

The shower, as it turned out, was a great idea.

It’s not for another couple of weeks, though. As much as Kaner would like to spend his days keeping Jonathan Toews in a state of fucked out sexual bliss, he has got a hockey team to play for, and even getting his tongue all up in that doesn’t take precedence over the Hawks. But eventually he finds his next opportunity and this time, he swears to himself, victory is nigh.

He’s tried to put himself in Jonny’s shoes, tried to figure out what might be turning him off, and he wonders if maybe it’s a weird cleanliness thing. And if that’s the case, well then, there’s one sure-fire way to get around that.

"Come have a shower with me."

Jonny looks up from the bed with a raised eyebrow. “We tried to fuck in the shower once,” he points out. “You almost broke your neck.”

Kaner makes a face. “Who said I was gonna fuck you? Where’s the fucking romance in this relationship, I swear.”

Jonny snorts, and Kaner grins. “Come on. Come have a shower with me. It’ll be nice.”

"Nice," Jonny says flatly, but he’s looking interested, and when Kaner kicks off his boxers and heads naked into the en suite, he’s pretty quick to follow. He tries to act all aloof and above it all, but seriously he’s so easy it almost makes Kaner sob.

After their usual brief squabble about how hot the water should be, they’re both standing under the spray, holding each other close and yeah, even if he didn’t have an underhanded ulterior motive Kaner would think this was nice. Especially when Jonny kisses him, soft and wet and just a little dirty, fingers trailing up and down the wet skin of Kaner’s back.

"Told you it’d be nice," Kaner says, and Jonny hums in agreement, eyes closed, ducking down to get his mouth on Kaner’s neck. Kaner sighs happily, and reaches for the shower gel. Time to put his plan to work.

Jonny goes easy at first, letting Kaner rub the soap over his body, and Christ that’s actually really fucking hot, spreading the slippery suds over Jonny’s long, hard muscles, pressing his fingers into the flex of his back, his shoulders, getting down on his knees to run his hands up and down Jonny’s long legs. He looks up at Jonny’s red face, licks his lips at the sight of his hardening dick and trails his fingers up the inside of Jonny’s thick thighs.

"Yeah?" he asks, and Jonny just sighs

"Yeah…"

Kaner gently pushes until Jonny’s facing the other way, and then he adds more soap, rubbing firmly up over his ass - and god, that’s a nice view - slowly getting bolder, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart before letting go, rubbing soap in between, fingers eventually brushing over his hole.

"God, Patrick." Jonny sounds a little strangled, but he’s spreading his legs wider, leaning forward against the shower wall, and Kaner takes that as the permission it is.

"Gonna make this feel good," he promises, and starts rubbing over Jonny’s hole with purpose, not opening him up properly yet, just teasing him, letting him feel the slipperiness of the soap, the hint of pressure. "Tell me you like it, Jonny."

"More," Jonny demands instead, but hey, close enough.

Kaner just gives him one finger, gives it to him shallow, just lets him feel how he’s playing with the rim, barely stretching him at all. “Like that?” he asks, and Jonny just groans and drops his head forward. Kaner smirks. It’s almost too hot in the shower, the steam billowing around them, and the smell of the shower gel is heady and thick. It’s obscuring the smell of Jonny, which kind of defeats the point, but Kaner doesn’t even care. He’s close. He’s so close to getting this.

He pulls his finger out, ignoring Jonny’s whining, and spreads his cheeks apart again, tilting Jonny’s ass up until the water runs down it, trickling in a steady stream over that pink hole.

"You look real good, babe," Kaner says honestly, watching Jonny clench a little, greedy for more. "You look like you’re almost ready to be fucked."

"I am ready," Jonny insists, and Kaner leans forward, sneaks a kiss onto the dip of Jonny’s lower back.

"Not in here," he says, and hauls himself to his feet, turning the water off and tugging Jonny out of the shower and back towards the bedroom, snagging a towel along the way.

He lays Jonny out on his stomach and gives him a perfunctory rub down with the towel. He’d been planning on spending longer there, but fuck, he’s so hard, and he doesn’t want to break the spell. Jonny’s so loose and open and willing, Kaner doesn’t want to lose that before he tries to go for the main event.

There’s just one more thing he needs.

He drapes himself over Jonny’s back, kisses his neck, and slips one hand back down to his ass. The thing’s like a magnet, Kaner can’t keep the fuck away.

"Babe?" he asks, and Jonny blinks at him.

"Hmm?" he replies, his tone somehow managing to sound both blissed out _and_ annoyed that he’s not already being fucked.

"Remember that thing I asked for? That one thing I wanted to do for you?" He’s toying with Jonny’s hole again, and Jonny’s spreading his legs again, and Kaner’s about to go out of his mind with how hot it is.

Jonny frowns a bit, but doesn’t tense up. “Patrick, I…”

"Come on, Jonny. You’ve got no idea how good you look right now. How good your ass looks." He licks his lips. "So pink and clean for me. I got you all ready babe. It’d be so easy to just slide down and open you up with my tongue, make you come like that."

Jonny’s mouth is open, panting wetly against the pillow, and his lashes are dark and spiky with water and fuck, he’s so hot that Kaner almost can’t breathe.

"Only if you want," he adds softly. "Anything you want, you know that."

Jonny closes his eyes. He’s so red, so embarrassed, and even that’s hot to Kaner, that he can still make him look that way.

"Okay," he says then, so softly that Kaner almost misses it. "I…okay. But."

"Anything you want," Kaner says again. His _heart's_ about to beat out of his chest. He thinks he might come himself before he even gets down there.

"If I say to stop, you have to, okay?"

Kaner kisses him, hard. “Of course,” he says, and sucks on Jonny’s lower lip. “Yeah Jonny, of course.”

He’s pretty sure it won’t come to that, though.

Sliding down is easy, but it takes a little coaxing to get Jonny into the position he wants, legs spread, one knee bent up towards his chest, leaving him open and exposed to Kaner’s gaze. He’s never really been shy before, and Kaner's loving it, wants to fuck it right out of him.

"Its okay," he says. "God, you’re so hot like this. Fuck Jonny, you know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you?"

Jonny just groans and hides his face. Kaner lets him, can’t stop himself from getting his hands on that ass, pulling him further open, breathing him in. It’s just water and the sweet whatever of the shower gel, orange blossom or something, but it’s good, so good. “I’m gonna,” he says stupidly, and then just gives up, leans in to put his mouth hot and wet against Jonny’s balls, just to feel him jump and then melt into it, pushing back against Kaner’s touch.

_Yeah_ , Kaner thinks, and moves up, nice and slow, letting Jonny get used to the idea. He tastes like he smells, clean and a little sweet, and Kaner licks at him in bold, broad strips, up his perineum and just flirting with the very edge of his asshole.

Jonny’s panting like he’s just run a race, holding himself tense but not pulling away, and Kaner thinks its now or never, gathers as much spit on his tongue as he can and then finally get in there, where Jonny is so tight and blood-hot for him.

Jonny lets a out a deep, long groan and seems to collapse at the first touch. Kaner’s relentless, licking all over him like he’d promised, loosening him up, flicking at the rim until Jonny starts making noises almost like he’s in pain. But he’s rocking back against Kaner’s face, minute little thrusts like he’s trying to stop himself from wanting it. Kaner just points his tongue, tries to push in, gets his mouth involved and sucks, tries to push in again. God, he wants inside like nothing else he’s ever wanted in his life, wants that taste, wants to get away from the fresh, clean soap and into _Jonny_.

"Patrick," Jonny moans, writhing around. "Oh god, oh fuck, I can’t, I…" but he’s not saying stop, and he’s still not pulling away, so Kaner keeps going, pushing harder and harder until _yeah_ , Jonny opens for him and he’s inside, his tongue pressing in deep and licking back out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jonny almost cries, and then “more,” unsteady and demanding, and Kaner gives him everything he’s got, starts fucking him with his tongue, wiggling it around as much as he can when Jonny’s so tight still, even as he’s being coaxed to open up under Kaner’s mouth, pulsing against him.

"Pat, Patrick, feels so good, oh fuck, touch me, I’m gonna…" Kaner almost can’t believe his ears, but he gets a hand under Jonny anyway, finds him rock hard and leaking, precome drooling down his dick like he’s seconds away from coming already. He moans against Jonny’s ass, overwhelmed at the thought of it, of getting Jonny off like this, and lets Jonny just thrust into his hand and back against his mouth as he pleases, licking into him over and over.

It doesn’t take long.

"Don’t stop, don’t stop," Jonny starts chanting, as if the thought had ever crossed Kaner’s mind, and then he’s begging for _more_ again, _more_ and _harder_ and _deeper, please Patrick, deeper_ and then - oh god, he’s coming and Kaner can feel it, intimate in a way he’s never been before. Jonny’s hole pulsing and clenching on his tongue, his cock spurting that thick wetness all over his hand, and it’s filthy and amazing and Jonny still can’t get enough, rubbing his ass against Kaner’s face and moaning like he’s getting fucking paid for it.

Holy fuck.

"Jesus, Jonny," Kaner pants, once Jonny’s finally collapsed, face down in a ruined heap on the mattress. Kaner kneels up between his legs, can’t stop himself from taking his aching cock in his hand - the one still covered in Jonny’s come. "That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me."

"Prove it," Jonny says, kind of nonsensically, but he’s turning his head to watch Kaner jerk off, and Kaner’s so close it’s almost over too soon. He comes hot all over Jonny’s ass, holding him open with one hand so he can see, see how his hole has gone red and slick and ready, and oh god, if only Kaner could fuck him now, slide his dick in there and just take and take and…

He comes all over it instead, messy as fuck, and then falls forward against the pillow, gasping for air. Jonny’s like a furnace next to him, the sheets are wet and ruined, they’re both gonna need another shower, but…everything is perfect.

He opens his eyes to find Jonny staring at him.

"Jesus," Kaner says faintly, but smiles, trying not to look smug at they way Jonny looks like he’s been hit over the head with a brick. "You okay?"

"Don’t you dare," Jonny says, voice low and wrecked. Kaner smiles wider.

"Don’t know what you’re talking about."

Jonny narrows his eyes. “If you even think the words ‘I told you so’, I swear to god, I’ll-“

"What? You won’t let me eat your ass out again?"

The punch Jonny aims at him is weak at best, and Kaner catches his fist with a laugh. Jonny lets him, even smiles begrudgingly back.

"I’m not kissing you," he says softly. "Not until you brush your teeth."

Kaner shrugs. “Yeah, we both need to clean up,” he says easily. He looks at Jonny slyly. “So…you did like it though, right?”

Jonny rolls his eyes, but he still looks pretty fucked out and happy, so. That’s okay. “You knew I would,” he says and Kaner laughs.

Yeah. He really had.


End file.
